


Watching Your Back(side)

by echo_inside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Derek and Scott co-alpha the pack, Derek is still an Alpha, Getting Together, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Near Future, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_inside/pseuds/echo_inside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shows up everywhere Stiles goes when he's working on something for the pack. He's positive it's because Derek doesn't trust a human to get the job done.</p><p>Derek is just watching Stiles back to make sure he's not putting himself into too much danger. Getting to watch Stiles is just a perk.</p><p>Stiles finally confronts Derek about it and feelings get mentioned and there's a slight case of accidental knotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Your Back(side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> This was a quickly written fic while I was at work that I thought Emela would enjoy since she talked about enjoying accidental knotting not too long ago.
> 
> This is not beta read and I apologize in advance for any mistakes and verb tense slips. Also I totally realize at one point the story gets a little unrealistically rushed, but ehhhh, I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> Emela dear, you're such a sweetheart to everyone and you always try to brighten people's days, so I hope this brightens yours!

"An accident?" Stiles questioned sarcastically, his voice implying there wasn't really a question, just a loaded gun waiting to fire.

"Yes Stiles, an accident." Derek replied flatly.

The argument was tired and Derek knew he was running out of 'accidental' ways to run into Stiles when the younger man was putting himself in danger.

"Do you know the definition of an accident Derek? I do and I can assure you it's not; Accident: suddenly appear where the ignorant human is when danger is afoot and pretend to need something in the general vicinity." Stiles accentuates his words with quick sharp jabs to Derek's chest with a finger. 

Knowing he deserves most of Stiles anger, Derek tries to quell the urge to growl at the invasion of his personal space. He frowns and prepares to defend himself when Stiles rants on.

"Don't give me those eyebrows! Don't say without saying, 'I know better than you because I'm a werewolf and you're a plain human.' I can see it on your face! You're not even a little bit sorry. You just, you just, argh!" Stiles' constant nervous energy carried him across the floor of the loft, his arms windmilling. He turned back towards Derek and then just like someone had cut the strings puppeteering him, the tense energy fell from his body.

"Derek, I can't be a part of the pack and help, if you don't trust me to do my part. If you can't trust me to get my tasks done because I'm human and might get scared or whatever it is you think is going to make me fail getting my part of the job done, then just stop pretending to include me and tell me to stop coming to the pack meetings."

The words sliced through Derek's stomach. Stiles had misinterpreted his protective instincts as a lack of confidence in Stiles' abilities to do what was asked of him. Which in reality, Stiles was the planner of the pack and handed out most of the duties after checking with Scott and Derek to make sure the alpha's agreed with his plans. So all along he'd been thinking Derek didn't trust him to do the jobs he'd appointed himself.

"You think, you've been thinking all this time, that I show up where you are because I don't trust you to do your part?" Derek asked simply to make sure he was clear on what Stiles had in his mind.

"Why else would you show up everywhere I go when I'm on pack business!?" The energy was back in Stiles' arms. His back straightening and his shoulders braced again. His body language screamed for a fight, but Derek didn't want to give him one.

Moving slowly towards Stiles he softened his face, making sure Stiles could read that his advance wasn't an attack. Once he was an arms length away, he lifted his left hand, palm facing towards Stiles. He flicked out his right pointer finger with his claw extended. The sick smell of apprehension floated into the room from the human in front of him, so he smiled gently.

Dragging the sharp point of his claw against the fleshy meat of his palm, he winced when blood started to pool under his own touch. Instantly the skin started knitting back together.

"See that Stiles. I heal. That's why I show up where you are." His voice was low but serious enough to indicate Stiles shouldn't interrupt him. "I would never dream of calling you ignorant. You're the brain of the pack. The one with the plans. The Google-fu to our muscle."

A small noise slipped past Stiles' parted lips, which Derek silenced with a stern look.

"You delegate the duties and always give yourself a dangerous job. Making sure Lydia, your father, and Scott's mom are somewhere safe during whatever we have going down, all the humans in the center of the circled wagons, but not yourself." He moved further into Stiles' space, listening to the uptick of his heart. Scenting the slight sheen of sweat breaking out along pale flesh.

Stiles swallowed hard and stepped back, his back slightly bumping into the little half wall that divided the loft's living room with the alcove Derek had placed his bed in.

"I show up because you're human. Yes," Derek smiled at the flash of anger that traced through Stiles' eyes. "but not because I don't trust you to pull your weight. I do it so I can protect you. So I know when we meet later in the night to recap how we faired, you'll be beside me. So I can be there to step in front of anyone that thinks they can hurt you, take you away from me, from us - the pack. You're human Stiles, and sometimes I swear you give yourself the most dangerous jobs."

"I show up because I can't stand the thought of losing you."

_-_

 

Stiles didn't know what to say so his mouth just opened and closed several times.

All along he'd been saying horrible things about Derek to himself. Thinking the alpha didn't trust him to do what needed to be done and it had only ever been about protecting him.

"What, you can't, I mean," he was still stuck on Derek's soft admission, words drying up before they found their way up his throat and out, "this whole time you've just been watching my back."

The blush that crept up Derek's neck was confusing, but it went to his ears before Stiles caught him softly mutter, "That and your backside."

Stiles felt his own face turn crimson. He pushed off the wall and shoved his hands into Derek's chest.

Derek's eyes widened and then dropped to the floor, shame evident in his jolt at Stiles' push. "I'm sorry. That's not what you want to hear from someone like me. I promise I never meant any harm."

"Someone like you? Don't want to hear it?" Stiles snorted and shoved Derek once more. "I'm shoving you because, "Someone like you" please! I've been in love with you since I thought my last words to you were going to be 'Don't be such a sourwolf.' I thought you'd died that night and my main thought was that I was going to miss your attitude and that you could've been the love of my life. That was the night I realized I wasn't in love with Lydia, that I was just holding tightly to my ridiculous boyhood crush and it was simply easy to keep up that ruse when you turned out to still be alive."

His hands were still on Derek's chest, palms flattened against his shirt. Derek's eyes had widened even more at Stiles' declaration and shot up to meet his gaze.

The soft smile that spread across Derek's face was worth a thousand suns to Stiles. He curled his long fingers into soft cotton, quirking up the corner of his mouth he gently tugged Derek towards him. Gently enough that Derek could easily accept it or resist.

Before their lips met Derek mumbled, "Did you say that you love me?"

Stiles sealed their mouths together and silenced any more words they might have said. Warm and soft the kiss stayed chaste for a long moment. Then Stiles felt the sweeping hot wet slide of Derek's tongue on his bottom lip. Unable to help himself he dropped his mouth open on a moan. Derek took the opportunity to slide his hands up to cup Stiles face and delve into the taste of years worth of longing.

_-_

Arousal thickened the air.

Derek couldn't stop his amazed groans at Stiles' exuberance in their kissing. He'd deepened the kiss but Stiles had taken it just a few steps further.

Stiles had let his hands climb up Derek's chest to wrap around his neck and twist those spindly fingers into thick black hair. Falling into Derek's hands and letting his body settle flush against the werewolf.

Derek's pants tightened uncomfortably when he felt a thick line pressing against his leg from behind Stiles' khakis.

Stiles pulled back a fraction of an inch and moaned, "Is it too fast for me to ask you if we can get naked? It's okay if it is, I'm just throwing the option on the table."

Derek answered by letting himself move his hands from Stiles' arched neck down to the buttons of his flannel. He slipped the buttons open quickly and kissed a line down Stiles' neck as he tugged the shirt down Stiles' arms.

Derek marveled at how enthralled Stiles appeared to be. His eyes were closed and his head was tossed back exposing his throat. He moved at Derek's insistence, lifting his arms high when Derek started pulling up the t-shirt he'd worn under his flannel.

Pale mole spotted skin rippled with goosebumps when the loft air hit it unhindered. Small pebbled nipples drew Derek's attention. Stiles fisted his hands into the shoulders of Derek's shirt at the first scalding touch of his mouth.

Breathless gasps passed through pink lips, "Oh god, you're going to kill me before I can even get you inside me. Get your clothes off Derek. I'm burning in my skin."

Derek's dick twitched in the tight confines of his jeans. Stiles wasn't the only one suffering.

He pulled Stiles' face to his once more, kissing him harshly and quickly. "I'll take my time with you next time, that's a promise."

Stiles whimpered with a small nod of his head, "Next time."

Jerking his shirt over his head, Derek almost suffered an embarrassing situation in his pants when Stiles completely naked greeted him once the fabric was clear of his face.

The younger man had made quick work of his pants and boxers and was crawling up Derek's bed. His smooth pale skin illuminated by the overhead bulb and the silvery moonlight pouring through the huge industrial windows.

He wanted to sink his teeth into the fleshy globe of Stiles' ass. Nip his skin until it pinked up. Startled at the feel of his canines elongating he shook himself from the thought and shucked his own pants and underwear in one sweep.

Stiles had made it to the top of the bed, smashing his face into a pillow with his shoulders taking his weight, his ass was presented upwards like an offering. Derek could see that one hand was smoothing along his dick, softly palming his balls, keeping himself on edge while Derek finished undressing.

"Lube Derek. Grab some lube and get over here before this becomes a one handed rodeo." Stiles growled with impatience.

He snagged a bottle of slick from his dresser and climbed onto the bed behind Stiles. Popping the cap and pouring a generous amount into his hand, he rubbed his fingers together to warm the chilled liquid before brushing a finger over the exposed hole of Stiles' entrance. Pressing the tip of his middle finger into the tight ring he slowly moved it in a pumping motion until it sank in easily as far as it would go. A little twist of his hand had Stiles clenching tighter around him.

"Ah, Derek! Jesus fucking christ!"

Stiles was so ready it took just minutes for Derek to work up to four fingers buried deep inside.

With a knowledgeable pump of his fingers Derek brushed Stiles prostate and chuckled, "To be this loose you must do this a lot. Hummn?"

"I hav-ah! have a toy. Use it thinking-ah! about you. Wanting you." Stiles was pushing his hips back to meet every twitch of Derek's fingers. His hole squelching with each movement, soft and open, ready for Derek.

"Fuck Stiles. I'm gonna fuck you so deep." Derek pulled his fingers free and rubbed the leftover lube on his cock. He held Stiles' hips steady and guided himself into the hot clutch of Stiles. Pre-come making his push even slicker, he was holding himself still at just the tip so Stiles could adjust.

Stiles was a trembling mass of limbs, his hands grasping bedsheets, his toes curling beside Derek's calves. He thrust backwards and sank Derek's dick a few more centimeters into his ass.

A sharp gasp echoed through Derek's chest and he couldn't stop himself from shoving deep.

A low grunt escaped Stiles and he pushed himself flush with Derek's hips. Feeling the soft brush of pubic hair on his rim.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek stroked his hands down Stiles' back waiting for an answer.

"I'm g'd. You can move. Let me feel you'nside me." Stiles moaned back, rocking forward slightly, tugging on Derek's cock with his tight hole.

"Can you take it rough? I'm sorry. I'm not sure I can be gentle." Derek questions with a tight grip on Stiles to keep him from rocking anymore.

"God yes, slam me into the mattress, I need to feel it tomorrow when I walk." Stiles moans.

Red sweeps over Derek's green eyes, his fangs drop and his fingertips tingle where he's barely holding back his lethal claws.

Arching his hips back, he slams himself deep into Stiles. Hearing him cry out and watching him squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming.

That one movement sets off a storm inside Derek's instincts, claim.mine.keep. a repetitive thought swirling into a loop and pushing him to keep filing Stiles until he smells like Derek inside and out.

He leans over and nibbles Stiles shoulder, his hips keeping a brutal pace. "You're gonna do more than feel this tomorrow Stiles. You're going to smell like it. You're going to think about it every time someone glances your way with a smile. You're going to leave here in the morning or tomorrow afternoon and my mark will be all over you. Stamped onto your very soul."

Stiles let's out a harsh breath at his words, his rim clenching around Derek's dick like it's going to pull away. He's mindlessly stroking his own cock now, it's angry red tip weeping pre-come on the bed below him.

The smell of them together encourages Derek to pound just a fraction harder and Stiles screams as he shoots his come all over the sheets and up his torso.

Derek can't help himself as he lowers a hand to Stiles' stomach and swipes his finger through a line of come. He licks it from his finger with a feral growl and makes sure to clean off every drop.

"Der-Derek. What'shat?" Stiles slurs. His voice matching the relaxed slump of his body, only being held up by Derek's dick still pumping in and out of him.

The only response Derek can give is a short growl. Stiles is tightening around his cock so much he can't focus on anything. Derek feels a little like he's drifting at sea.

"Dere-ow! Derek what's going on. It feels like you're getting bigger inside me." Stiles turns his head on the pillow he's smashed into and gasps at the fully wolfed out man pumping his cock in and out of his hurting hole. "Derek?" he questions with tears starting to pool in his eyes. The stretch of whatever is happening is starting to burn and hurt with every thrust. His rim is audibly popping every time Derek pulls back for a full thrust.

Smelling the salt of tears Derek comes out of the trance he was in, looking down he sees a bulge appearing at the base of his dick.

"Oh god Stiles. It's my knot. It's gonna," he can't finish his sentence because on his next attempt at pulling out he hears Stiles cry out. So he firmly pushes back in until Stiles is panting but no longer crying out.

His knot is stretching Stiles' rim taunt, too large now for him to pull it out and finish on the sheets. They're tied together until he's emptied himself inside Stiles and his knot shrinks back down.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.” his voice is strained with the effort he’s using to hold back from thrusting. “It’s not going to go down until I’ve come. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Stiles assures him, “It doesn’t hurt now that you’ve stopped pulling it out. We’re okay. Don’t panic.”

“You don’t understand. The knot is triggered by mating instincts, I want to claim you as mine. I’m barely keeping myself conscious of what I’m doing. I hurt you Stiles. I hurt you and I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you more.” his words lisp around his elongated fangs. Silk heat is wrapped tight around his knot and he's struggling to keep still.

“You wa-wanna claim'e?” the wonder in Stiles’ voice is heartbreaking in a way Derek doesn’t expect it to be. Did Stiles think that he was the only one in love? Granted Derek hadn’t said it, but he didn’t say a lot of things and Stiles always understood them anyway.

“Wanna claim you. Mate you. Mark you as my own. Love you forever.” he can’t help the slight rock of his hips forward at the thought of sinking his canines into Stiles’ shoulder, firmly marking him with his bite.

Stiles gasps, but it doesn’t sound pained. His rim flutters around the base of Derek’s cock and his insides tighten minutely. “D-do that again.”

Derek gently holds Stiles’ hips still and rocks forward slightly again. His knot pressing in just a fraction more and Stiles’ muscles clench and flutter again.

“Oh god. It’s right on my prostate. It’s hot and unnng.” Stiles loses his words when Derek starts rocking very slowly back and forth. The pressure squeezing and sliding around his knot is heaven. He leans his upper body along Stiles’ back, keeping one hand on his hip, the other roving around to tweak an already pebbled nipple.

"Look at you, taking it so well." he growls into the flesh of Stiles' neck. "You'd wear my bite well too. Right here." Nipping skin between his teeth Derek rocks his hips forward a little harder just once, squishing his hips into Stiles' because they're as close as two bodies can get.

The combined sensation makes Stiles keen and claw at the bed sheets. "Want it. Want it Derek."

"What do you want Stiles?" he gives another forceful push, "You've got my knot as deep as it'll go."

"Wanna, wanna wear your bite. I wanna be claimed." Stiles stutters out, his face and shoulders smashed into the bed bracing his body for the fierce rocking of Derek's hips.

"You don't know what you're saying Stiles." Derek stills his whole body. Ceasing his movements abruptly at Stiles' admission.

Stiles' breath is slowing to a more normal pace and he lifts himself off the pillow slightly so his words are clear. "Derek, remember that comment about the Google-fu? I know exactly what I'm saying. I just didn't realize knotting was a part of the package."

"A wolf's bite is permanent Stiles. There isn't a divorce. There is no take backs. I want to. God, do I want to. I just don't want to take advantage of you in this situation." he's holding himself back from moving and going through with Stiles' request. 

"Are you forgetting who initiated tonight? I came on to you so if anyone feels like they might be taking advantage it would be me," the smile Stiles tosses over his shoulder is soft and his heartbeat is steady when he says, "so if you honestly want to, I swear on my soul that I'm not going to be the one regretting it. I love you."

Derek watches as Stiles buries his face back into the pillow and starts working his hips back onto Derek's knot. His hands are holding so tightly to Stiles' hips that he knows it must hurt, but Stiles is moaning through clenched teeth and squeezing his muscles tight around Derek's cock.

He moves one hand to wrap around Stiles' waist and mold their bodies together for his finish when he feels that Stiles is already hard again. Wrapping his hand around the hard dick he breathes in Stiles' ear, "Are you hard for my bite Stiles? Do you welcome my claim so much it chubbed you up again? Are you going to come on my knot like a good pup?"

Stiles clenches around him and stutters his hips forward into Derek's grip. His mouth open against the pillow, little hitched moans and whines coming from his throat. He finally mutters out, "Be s'good for you."

Shifting his hips back and forth quickly and as much as they'll move with their bodies locked together, Derek feels his orgasm crash over his body like a wave. The bulge of his knot swells just a fraction more before he feels his come pouring out into Stiles' body.

Stiles rears his head back, his body arching taunt and cries as his own release hits for the second time. Smelling Stiles' come and the scent of his own pushing deep into Stiles, Derek can't stop himself from flattening Stiles to the bed and breaking the skin of his neck with his fangs.

Bright hot threads spread from his heart and wrap around Stiles, binding them together until one of them dies. The bond is a living force that wraps them both into a cocoon of heat as they come down from their orgasms.

Derek licks at the shallow wound on Stiles' neck and repeats over and over again, "Mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and the grammatical errors weren't too horrible!


End file.
